Requested One-Shots
by Your Creator
Summary: ON HAITUS, SEE PROFILE Sup? Just what the title says, just send a request and I'll make a One-shot of any pairing!
1. Requests open!

Hey there! I am being extremely ambitious right now.

I've been getting into TF2 a lot, and all the classes are so cool! I suck at everyone of them though, :/ The Pyro's my favourite followed closely by Demoman and Sniper

anyway, do you like TF2? Do you like FanFiction?

well here ya go

just tell me a pairing and prompt and I'll turn it into (hopefully satisfactory) one-shots!

Requests are open! Dark or fluffy doesn't matter smut is welcome but I will be terrible at typing it, crossovers are also welcome!

I'm serious, I sat looking at the screen thinking of ideas, an when none came, I looked to my only source of information, you guys! Not really

But please review and give me ideas!

~Your Creator


	2. Heaztiger

Oh gosh, I literally squealed when I realized I had a review, and then the pressure of actually writing this came up. I was like, ah! Are they still army freaks? Have they gotten breaks? Should it be in Snipers van? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A DATE?! I really really really hope this is good, cause I put three reallys to show how much I dedicated my time to this story, please like it Heaztiger!

Pairing: Medic/Sniper

Sniper glanced over at Medic, waiting for the perfect moment to speak. Medic had decided that his room was probably better than Snipers Van (Sniper begged to differ, but as soon as he opened the Van door, a rat came scampering out and Medic gave him the look). He went over some of the questions in his head, hoping that they would somehow result in him saying them. He didn't want to mess up this opportunity to impress Medic.

The man in question was currently going over files and what-not at his desk. Sniper took a breath and mustered up his courage, But Medic had beat him to it."I apologize, I didn't know I vould have so much paper vork" Medic looked up and smiled slightly in Snipers direction. He tensed, what the hell did he do now?

The first thought that came to his mind was a complement, but he dismissed that idea, he would seem creepy. The second thought was slightly better, offer to help, but Medic might think he was even more of a creeper with that one. He finally decided on, "Nah it's fine mate, take you time" He hoped he didn't sound to flirty, which was what he was ultimately going for.

"Ah, danke Sniper" Was the Medics reply. Sniper relaxed, but then went rigid again as Medic addressed him once more.

"That idiot Scout is going to kill himzelf from all ze garbage he conzumes!" Ah, so Medic was going over physicals. Sniper agreed wholeheartedly that the youngest member of RED was indeed going to kill himself from _Bonk!_ rather than on the field.

"Your glasses complement your eyes" Sniper said suddenly, looking someplace over Medic's shoulder. "Oh, er danke" Medic said, smiling quizzically. "And I like your ass-essment of all the - situations that were in, you do it wonderfully - mate" This was going downhill fast, Sniper gulped as Medic surveyed him with a piercing gaze until - he started snickering. And then snickering turned into chortling, and then that turned into full blown laughter.

Sniper stared, bewildered, as Medic continued laughing, hunched over. "So, does this mean you ... aren't mad?" Sniper asked hesitantly, a few minutes later it seemed Medic had calmed down enough to look up at him and smile.

"Why vould I be mad?" Medic said, still chuckling. "Well ... I, kind of" Sniper was struggling with words. "Nein, I'm not mad" Medic reassured him. "Just amused"

"That's good mate, that's good" Sniper felt relived, Medic wasn't mad at him.

They'er faces were inching closer and closer. They were both staring intently at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move.

"Yo Doc'! I need a -" Scout had barged into the room but stopped quite suddenly, eyes wide. "Oh! Uh, sorry! I'll just uh, ha - ha! Leave now" He ran out of the room, but not before he caught Sniper's death glare and Medic's (almost) blushing face.

Oh noooooooooooeeeeeeeeees

That was really bad _ please don't hate me Heaztiger, It kinda strayed from your prompt, but I tried! It wasn't utter disaster at the end, but please like it :/

It's so hard to write this pairing, I hope you at least appreciate it, I had serious writers block even with your help -o-

I GOT FIVE REVIEWS! THREE STORIES MORE TO GO! (As you can tell, there was a pretty big time skip from when I started the story, ad when I finished it)

~ Your Creator


	3. Ed 18

Jeez! I do not deserve this much praise, Ed what are you saying?! I'm a bad writer -0- I really like your support though! :) Anyway, I'm gonna do one-shots in order of request, so I'm doing the current one, and keep in mind if multiple people request one pairing, then I'll likely do one Drabble instead of three, then I'll do your other request, pyro x spy, honestly, I don't know why half of you people are here.

Pairing: Fem!Medic/Sniper

Medic sat at her desk, pleasantly humming to herself as she stroked Archimedes feathers. She didn't have much to do on ceasefire days, and no work ment no pressure. Of course, she loved her work, but when you had people on all sides shouting for Medic, it became rather hectic.

The physicals for this month had gone well (if you didn't count the fact that Scout had gone missing, and no one knew where he was). They weren't as bad as the last ones, she still had nightmares about those.

She was broken from her thoughts as she heard the door open and close. Medic looked around and almost couldn't believe her eyes. There was Pyro, helmet off and suit unbuttoned down to her waist. She wasn't surprised by Pyro's appearance, Medic had been able to relate to Pyro, they being the only girls on the team. No it was the fact that Pyro was actually visiting. Medic would normally find her sitting in the kitchen playing with a lighter. Medic had her suspicions that she was also going off with Spy but she didn't have any evidence yet. Medic stared bewildered at Pyro for a few more moments, until she finally snapped out of her shock and addressed her.

"Hallo Pyro, vhat brings you here?" Medic asked politely.

"Just to talk, I guess" Pyro replied, sitting down in an empty chair beside Medic's desk.

"Oh, in zhat case, how have you been?" She might as well start of the conversation, because, honestly, Pyro didn't look like she was going to. "I've been good, a bit bored lately, but fine, you?" "Managing" Pyro chuckled at that. And then immediately became serious.

"Have you made any moves on Sniper yet?" If Medic was surprised before, it was nothing to what she felt now.

"Vhat?! Vhat are you talking - I don't - vhere did you?!" She sputtered over her words, a blush had begun to rise from her neck.

Pyro was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Well, I'll take that as a no, but you obviously like him" Medic could feel her face getting redder and redder. "I don't like him, he's just ... Nice to look at?" Dammit she was bad with words.

"Knew it" Puro muttered, saphire yes glowing with mischief. Medic gulped, she didn't want to know what Pyro was thinking right now.

I should be given an award for how long I procrastinated on this story, I'm serious, I started it, and then I looked up TF2 memes for an hour.

im much happier with this one, I gave a little teaser for another one-shot

Yes! I support Pyro being a girl, well I mean, Pyro being my favourite class and all

so tell me what you think! Requests are still open!

Upcoming One-Shots

Sniper/Spy - have two requests for this, might just combine, already got a prompt, and a sorta prompt.

Pyro/Spy - that was the teaser ;p

please excuse any grammar mistakes as I am typing on a Mobil device :)

~Your Creator


	4. Kirel and Lame Xycuro

Hey there! Your Creator is back in town! So I just posted Fem!Medic x Sniper and I was like, I can do more! So here ya go. Kirel and Xycuro had asked for a Spy x Sniper one-shot, so that's what I'm gonna do I'm going to follow Xycuro's prompt, but don't worry Kirel, there will be cuddling for warmth!

So, without further ado

Pairing: Sniper/Spy

It felt like five thousand needles were piercing my body, simultaneously creating more pain than there already was. My throat felt like someone had lit a fire there, my head felt heavy and stuffed, and I couldn't raise my arms to save the life of me. I don't know where I had caught it, probably from Scout. The last time I had seen him, he didn't have nearly as much energy as usual. Or I had already been sick and hadn't been seeing straight.

I rolled over in the make-shift bed I had in my Van and tried to sleep, perhaps I would wake up and find it was all over (I highly doubted this, but a man can dream, can't he?)

I groaned and stared up at the ceiling of my van, wishing that I could at least breath normally I was glad nobody was here to see me like this. They would all probably get a good laugh out of it.

"Well, I never expected to see you in zis' ... Predicament"

"Bloody hell!" I was scared out if my wits. I looked around wildly until I saw the source of my distress. There sitting on the edge of my bed, was the Spy.

Blue coat checked twice for wrinkles. Balvaka securely fitted on his head with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Near gave me a heart attack bastard" I growled, or, at least tried to, I probably sounded like a dying Jack Rabbit. Spy just chuckled and made his way closer to me. I tensed noticeably, and looked at him questionably.

"I am 'ere to offer 'elp" was his, surprisingly gentle, offer. I contemplated my options. Either make him go away and keep my dignity. Accept his help and bear the consequences. Or just plain assault him for such an idea.

That was when a particularly nasty pain came up from my stomach and accepting his offer seemed like a golden opportunity.

"Fine, I accept your offer ..." I would have made a snappy remark, but I was distracted when he began to peel of the thin sheet I had marked as a 'blanket'.

"What the hell are you-?" "You are overheating as 'eet 'ees" damn him, I don't know if my face was red from embarrassment or anger, though to be honest, I felt more embarrassed than angry.

Spy, I registered, was very good at taking care of me. He had gotten a wet cloth and water from god knows where. And, while gently applying the cloth to my face, was somehow humming some unfamiliar tune, Jesus, how much could this guy do?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Spy's voice rang out. "Are you being quiet for a reason, or am I simply to amazing?" He teased, lightly brushing my bangs off my face. This time, I knew it was from embarrassment.

"B-Bastard" I mumbled, looking anywhere but his eyes. He only seemed to find this amusing as he had now bent down and strayed quite close into my personal bubble.

"You are very ... attractive" he whispered into my ear. And I had become rather uncomfortable as we had stayed in that position for a very long time.

What?! Two one-shots in one night!? How is this possible?! Anyway, thank you so much Every! It really warms my heart to see that you enjoy my story's way more than I do :) don't worry! I'll have the Pyro x Spy up as soon as I can! Ohmigosh! You have a 3DS? Way cool ;P I have one to, Pokemon Y is what it's about y'all! But to Kirel and Xycuros I hope you like it! Please ignore bad accents and I hope you don't mind POV

~Your Creator


	5. Ed 18 2

Happy New Years everyone! I need to tell you that I had no motivation what-so ever, and I meant to get this up on TUESDAY. I'm sorry, please don't hate me! DX THERE WAS 2 MINUTES! 2 MOTHER FUCKING MINUTES AND LA SCORED! FUCK!

okay next we have another request from Ed 18 (she's to good to me). Every has requested a pyro x spy, and naturally, I turn it into a pokemon AU. Don't ask why, just because :/ Anywho, hope ya like it Ed! ;) also, don't know where pyro being British came from, it must have been fate, mostly because everyone else has an accent sooo, why not?

I (finally) saw Pitch Perfect and I'm just like, lesbihonest guys, come on =3=

Pairing Pyro/Spy

Pyro sighed contently as she hugged Sylveon to her chest. The little Pokemon barked it's name happily and looked up at it's trainer. Pyro chuckled and addressed her. "Just five minutes and then we have to go". Sylveon cried out excitedly, jumped off her lap, and started leaping across the small field Pyro had chosen to rest at, north-east from Laverre City. Even after evolving, Sylveon still had the same energy as Eevee.

Pyro's other Pokemon joined Sylveon, all except for Audino, Rapidash, and Rampardos, who all stood by her side, 'deep' in conversation. Pawniard was arguing with Vulpix about nothing in particular, and this had attracted the attention of Slyveon and several Caterpie, who were now watching them anxiously.

A slight breeze ruffled Pyro's bleach blonde hair as a few Fletchling flew past and out of sight.

...time skip...

"Alright everyone, back into your Poke Balls!"

Audino, Rapidash, Rampardos, and Pawniard went without fuss. But when it was Vulpix and Sylveon's turn, they simply refused to listen.

"Come on you bloody gits! We have places to be" She half yelled at them, annoyed. Vulpix eventually gave in and did what she was told. With the promise of lots and lots of Cheri Berrys. But Slyveon wasn't swayed so easily. She stood in front of Pyro and glared up at her, not moving until Pyro said, "Fine, get up here arse" Sylveon grinned cheekily and when Pyro leaned down, scampered up her arm onto her head.

"Zhey are a 'andful, oui?"

Pyro shrieked and spun around with Sylveon clinging on for dear life.

"What the bloody-?!" Pyros eyes fell upon a (very good-looking) man. He looked to be in his mid-twentys. With neat chocolate brown hair, a fine pressed blue dress shirt, kaki pants that sported a belt with four Poke Balls, and brown loafers. She also noticed that he had the most striking green eyes she had ever seen. Much more captivating than her own, dull blue ones.

"I apologize, I deed not know I would frighten you so much" The man chuckled, looking down to Pyro. He was a good head taller than her. "I wasn't frightened" Pyro defended. "Just caught off gaurd, that's all" She glared up at him, and Sylveon, sensing her distress, began growling too.

"Calm down, I am not 'ere to antagonize you" His voice was gentle yet hesitant, testing whether or not Pyro would actually believe him. She raised an eyebrow. "What's your name?" She questioned, still glaring. "Zhat 'eez of no importance" He dissmissed her. "Well, I won't trust you until you tell me, so out with it!"

The man sighed "Just call me Spy" Pyro stopped glaring in confusion.

"Spy? That's it?" She started laughing, and she was glad to see that he was beginning to get annoyed.

"Well, what 'eez your name?"

"P-Pyro" she said between giggles.

"Pyro? Zhat 'eez no better zhen Spy!" He said defiantly.

"Yes, I know but" she took a breath. "Spy!" She collapsed into a new fit of laughter, holding her sides to keep her up.

Spy had begun to get angry. After what seemed like hours, Pyro calmed down and looked him in the eye. "I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle! If you win, I never make fun of your name again!" That sounded okay to him. "But if I win, you have to tell me your real name, like, not Spy" Pyro had started snickering again.

"Alright, alright, I accept". He scoffed "zhough I 'ighly doubt you will be able to beat me"

"Oh yeah? Just watch me" Pyro grinned, and Sylveon jumped off her head onto the ground, eager to start.

Spy merely made a 'hmph' noise, uncliped a Poke Ball from his belt, and threw it into the air.

Pyro couldn't believe her eyes. This-this man had a **Shiny Pokemon! **

A Gigalith with neon blue colours was standing in front of her.

"You have-bloody shiny Pokemon?!" She sputtered.

He grinned "What do you think of my name now?" He taunted, though he didn't quite get the effect he wanted. Her sputtering had turned into giggles. "Gigalith, Flash Cannon" Spy commanded his Pokemon.

Pyrp stopped laughing at once.

"Dodge it!" She shouted, and just as the beam was about to hit Sylveon, the Pokemon made a graceful leap and landed at a safe distance. "Use Hyper Beam!"

"Take the hit" Spy muttered to Gigalith, who grunted in response. A moment later, a pink beam came from the small Fairy type, and Gigalith had to dig it's arms(?) into the ground to keep it from flying back. Spy's eyes widened, it had a hidden Ability?

He cursed French under his breath, there goes his strategy.

"Ha! Good shot Syl!" He head a victorious Cry from the other side of the field. "Not so haughty now are ya'? Ya' bloody wanker!" Spy pinched the bridge of his nose, this could take awhile. "Gigalith, use Earthquake" He knew her Pokemon would have to recharge before it could do anything and he was going to take that into advantage.

Pyro felt a lurch and then heard a whimper and she saw Sylveon fall to the ground, ready to faint. "Hang in there Syl!" She called to the little Pokemon. "Use Moon Blast!" Sylveon, with it's last remaining energy, summoned a pink ball, and with all it's might, directed at Gigalith.

With a cry, both Pokemon fell, each completely drained. "Sylveon, return" The red beam from the Poke Ball met the Pokemon's body and returned it to the Poke Ball. "You did awesome" she whispered to it, and then tucked it safely in her bag, and pulled out Rampardos.

Spy returned Gigalith without a word. How could she beat Gigalith? He supposed he should go with Cofagrigus next, he doubted she had any other Fairy types on her team, and If she did, his Pokemon could get some decent damage with Poison Jab.

Spy sent out Cofagrigus out at the same time she sent out Rampardos.

"Use Hidden Pwer!" Spy shouted. "Counter with Avalanche!" Both attacks collided, shooting ice everywhere, hitting both Pokemon.

The battle continued with each side either attacking or counter.

Rampardos managed to defeat Cofagrigus with Thunder Punch, but was beaten by Spy's Magmortar (or at least until you hit it, then the illusion wore off and It turned out to be a Zoroark). Pawniard and Vulpix both fell, but Rapidash managed to make Zoroark faint with a well placed Extreme Speed. But when the real Magmortar came out, Rapidash went down easily.

With Audino vs. Magmortar, the chances were slim that Pyro would be able to defeat Spy.

"Come on! Hang in there!" She shouted encouragingly at Audino, who's breathing had become ragged and was hunched over in pain. Pyro was glad to see that Spy's (ha) Magmortar wasn't fairing to well either. She had managed to get in some good hits with Psychic, and Spy wasn't looking so confident now.

"One last time! Use Headbutt!" Audino, with more speed then Pyro knew she had, charged at Magmortar. Spy, who was unready for the sudden attack could only yell "Use Flamethr-" Before, with a mighty roar, Magmortar fell with a 'thud' to the ground.

It took a few moments until Pyro realized what actually happened. She ran over to Audino, scooped her up in her arms and started dancing while snuggling her face into Audinoa dirt covered coat, and shouting 'We won! We won' over and over again.

Spy looked over the scene with a slight smile, she looked so beautiful in the slowly setting sun- wait what? Beautiful? Setting sun? He could have sworn it were early afternoon when there battle had started, had it taken that long?

"Hey! Spy!" He heard a snort "Ya' have to tell me your bloody name now! I won!" She gleefully shouted the last part and hurried over to him, Audino still in arms, and a cocky smile plastered onto her face.

He sighed, a deal was a deal "My name 'eez ... Arthur" 'Arthur' muttered, looking anywhere but Pyro's face. He expected loud jubilant laughter, not a small voice saying;

"Oh, um, Annalise, it's uh, a pleasure".

And that's what spawned a truly moving romance of a Brit and a French.

Oh dear merciful lord of the heavens, I finished it. I finished your 1,611 word one-shot Every, I hope this makes up for the wait.

I just kinda listened to Meltdown again and agin until I finished. BUT I DID! HAHA!

Anyway, please don't hate me for adding Pokemon. :/

are you sure you want a Slash? I mean come on, your gonna be disappointed *3*

~Your Creator


End file.
